Manufacturers of electronic devices in particular, mobile communication devices, constantly strive to reduce costs of production while improving their products. Moreover, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices, at least in part based upon customer demand. Accordingly, manufacturers are inclined to keep the size of a display device to a minimum. Even though a user may prefer a smaller device, a user may also prefer a display with a bigger look.
There may be a trade-off between the desire of consumers toward smaller devices combined with manufacturers' desire to reduce costs with smaller displays, and users' preference for bigger and brighter displays. It may be beneficial if it were possible to satisfy both concerns so that a smaller display may have an extended or bigger look.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.